El chico de la chaqueta negra y sonrisa coqueta
by alexbonita
Summary: Mundo Alterno, Lucy es nueva en LA ACADEMIA FAIRY TAIL, y nuevas aventuras le espera, ella forma parte de los 10, un numero que simboliza algo misterioso, pero algo que le llevara a mas aventuras y mas al saber que cierto chico de cabello rosa esta ahi, para mejorar su vida. Nalu, Gruvia y algo de Gajevy. 100 % Nalu
1. Chapter 1

Hola! :D este es mi primer fanfic NaLu... Siempre he apoyado  
esta pareja y moriría si E.N.D. es Natsu pero neee... Mashima  
nos odia así que quien sabe xD  
Es un mundo alterno, pero igual los personajes no me  
pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.  
(Esta historia la hizo mi hermanita, y ella quería subir a fanfiction, asi que disfruten de su pequeña historia.)

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Era un día normal, como cualquiera, se podía ver el sol  
vislumbrar por la ventana de una joven de 18 años, cabellos  
dorados, tez blanca y suave aroma. La luz llegó a su rostro  
haciendo que se despertara 2 minutos antes se su despertador,  
dejando ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que brillaban  
con hermosura. Hoy sería su primer día de clases en la nueva  
ciudad de Magnolia. Se la veía feliz, después de todo luchó  
por entrar a la academia Fairy Tail y lo consiguió, aunque  
tuviera que vivir en un departamento de estudiante. Serían 3  
hermosos años de estudios, terminó el bachillerato y decidió  
unirse a esa Academia de mucha fama y diversión.

Su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia. Entraría al campus de  
astronomía, su madre le enseñó mucho sobre estrellas y a  
ella, las estrellas, le traian paz, alegría y muchos, muchos  
recuerdos de su querida madre fallecida.

Sonrió con melancolía al ver una foto de ella con sus padres,  
extrañaba los gritos estrictos de su padre, y la calidez de  
su madre, pero sola podría soportar esos 3 años.

\- Wow, porfin entraré a la academia, mamá! Deseame suerte,  
papá buenos días espero que las cosas en casa estén  
bien.

P.O.V. de Lucy

Hoy por fin después de muuucho esfuerzo lograré entrar! Lo  
genial de todo es que no hay uniforme así q me vestiré con lo  
más genial que tenga.

Decidí ponerme un shot jean y una polera roja, sí!  
Genial...sabía que la bandera de Fairy Tail usaba el rojo,  
así que, que mejor idea que usarla, salí del departamento,  
que por sierto tiene una vista hermosa, nada mejor que estar  
en el 18avo piso de departamentos! Fui directo al ascensor y  
un chico extraño estaba esperándolo, no sabía como  
describirlo, usaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, Jeans azules,  
y zapatos deportivos oscuros, hermosos debo decir.. y su  
cabello estaba cubierto por una capucha.

Los dos entramos y yo dí el botón de subsuelo 2, hoy usaría  
mi auto nuevo y él no aplastó ningún botón.. me sorprendí,  
pensé que también iría al estacionamiento, en el piso 14 se  
paró y entró un chico de cabellos azules y le saludó al otro,  
no presté atención, estaba ocupada con mis audífonos y mi  
canción que solo vi que se saludaron. Lo extraño fue que  
sentía una mirada, por parte del primer chico, sentía que  
podía leer mis pensamientos, llegue al estacionamiento  
después de algunas paradas y esos dos chicos bajaron conmigo,  
al principio no les tomé importancia pero sentí que me  
seguían, así que empecé a caminar más rápido y parecía que  
ellos también.. solo quería llegar a mi carro, lo gracioso  
fue que no encontraba las llaves, cuando las saque les vi a  
los dos parados en la entrada del puesto de copiloto y me  
asuste, el de cabellos azules solo me miraba divertido y el  
otro buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, al final entre a mi  
hermoso ferrari, super alterada y cuando iba a encanderlo  
escuche el motor del carro a mi lado un Mercedes negro sin  
capot dónde el chico encapuchado me miro, se quitó la capucha  
revelando un cabello alborotado rosa mientras me sonreía  
coquetamente, me sonroje terriblemente y Él me miró divertido  
hasta que el de cabellos azules le dijo algo y salieron.

Me quedé pensativa luego vi la hora, y casi muero, así que  
encendí mi precioso auto y arranqué!

Eran las 8:50 y entrabamos a las 9 así que conduje como loca,  
y con mucho cuidado, al llegar, busque un espacio y mientras  
lo hacía reconocí el mercedes y pensé que sería bueno  
encontrarnos. Sonreí.  
Aparque mi auto al lado derecho de un audi, justo cuando baje  
de mi auto una chica de cabellos celestes, admiraba mi  
Ferrari, la miré extrañada pues ella había salido del audi,  
ella me miro y me saludó.  
\- Hola! Bonito auto, no! Creo que es hermoso..- me dijo tan  
feliz que yo solo reí.  
\- Hola soy Lucy, y tú?- pregunté  
\- ups! Me llamo Levy...y amo tu carro!  
-jaja, gracias! Pero tú carro es precioso-comenté por que un  
audi gris era simplemente bello.  
\- tú crees? A mi me parece elegante...-  
\- emm.. lo decía por eso.. - nos quedamos viendo y empezamos  
a reír.  
-Lucy? Verdad? - asentí - eres nueva en Fairy Tail? Nunca te  
había visto...  
-emm sip! Entre este año, tú desde cuando estas aquí?  
\- este será mi segundo año.. y dime que edad tienes novata?-  
sonreí ante su comentario, no es por nada pero era más  
pequeña que yo así que pensé que era menor a mi así que  
cuando oí su pregunto preferí que adivinara...  
\- adivina...- le dije y sonreí.. aunque fue mejor no hacerlo  
me dijo que parecía de 20... Casi muero, no estoy tan vieja,  
y luego cuando le dije que no se sorprendió, ya que, según  
ella, la mayoría que entran son mayores de 20 años.  
\- en serio? Pero yo tengo 18... Cumplí el mes pasado.  
\- que?! No puede ser. A que edad te graduaste?  
\- a los 17, estaba adelantada un año.  
\- Wow, solo hemos sido 10 los únicos que hemos entrado con  
menos de 20, por eso me he sorprendido.  
\- pero, que tiene de malo?- pregunté asustada, digo tengo 18  
y de una gran academia solo 10 de 500 estudiantes entraron  
con menos de 20.  
\- mmm...no es que sea malo, solo que... Somos otra clase...-  
dijo y sonrió divertida.  
-no entiendo, como que otra clase? Yo soy de esa otra clase?.  
\- digamos que sí, ven vamos que las clases ya empezarón! Te  
sorprenderá ver esto...  
Entramos apuradas y lo primero que vi fue que todos los  
estudiantes usaban uniforme, pero uno que otro iban con ropa  
normal, solo que una de las chicas q vi sin unifome llevaban  
una polera roja y un chico llevaba chaqueta negra, vi a  
levi.. y su polera roja estaba colgando de su maleta. Me  
sorprendí.  
-esa chica lleva...- no me dejó hablar.  
\- sip! La chica que viste se llama Cana entró el año pasado  
tiene 19, es parte de los 10 y el chico que viene...-dejó de  
hablar, agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó. Le quedé viendo hasta  
que vi que alguien se paró delante nuestro.  
-hola enana! que tal el verano? Me extrañaste?- preguntó a  
Levy mientras me ignoraba? Que cruel...  
-q..que tal gajeel? Bue..buenos días. 

Vi como el recargaba su brazo en la cabeza de Levy y le  
miraba..cariñosamente? Me sorprendí empezó a contarle sobre  
un alboroto y que los 10 empezarían clases a las 10. Él era  
alto y musculoso, llevaba la chaqueta negra, cabello negro  
oscuro y largo recogido en una coleta baja. Si, debía  
admitirlo, tenía estilo.  
-oie, quien es la rarita rubia de aquí?- dijo gajeel viendo  
como que sí fuera lo más raro del planeta. Levy le regañó.  
\- cállate gajeel, te presento a Lucy tiene 18 años, es parte  
de nuestro grupo.  
-que? no es posible solo somos 10, no hay ni 11, ni 9.. somos  
10\. Ah! Que tal? Soy gajeel.  
-hola un gusto- sonreí y vi que levy le queria decir algo,  
así que no dije nada más.  
-sí! Pero recuerdas que erza y mira este año ya tienen 20,  
ellas ya no son parte de nosotros, aunque igual tienen el  
privilegio...  
\- mmm...tienes razón enana, entonces la rubia es la novena,  
verdad? Quien en la décima?- se miraron pensativos hasta que  
una voz suave se escuchó.  
-gajeel-kun? Juvia se alegra de verle.- una chica de cabellos  
azulados sonreia alegre y Levy puso cara de quien es ella?  
Gajeel la miró sorprendido y añadió.  
\- Juvia? Que sorpresa que haces aquí?- dijo en tono neutro,  
fue raro...  
\- Juvia pudo entrar a la academia de su hermano.- hablaba en  
tercera persona, pero sonaba lindo le quedé viendo y gajeel  
dijo.

\- rayos, no pensé que podrías entrar, Levy te presentó a mi  
hermana, o media hermana menor, se llama Juvia y ella es la  
décima, tiene 18 años..- todo eso lo dijo con un gran  
suspiro. Levy se relajó.  
\- Hola Juvia, me llamo Levy, no sabía que Gajeel tenía una  
hermana- dijo con una sonrisa.  
\- oh! Juvia lo siente, estaba emocionada de ver a Gajeel que  
no notó su presencia, Juvia lo siente mucho- dijo con  
tristeza.  
\- Juvia verdad? No te preocupes, y Hola! me llamo Lucy y  
también soy nueva- le dije con una sonrisa y ella solo me  
miro y me devolvió su sonrisa. Sabía que llegaríamos a ser  
amigas pronto.  
Después de una charla larga, descubrí que Gajeel esta en el  
campus de artes, ya que ama cantar y tocar la guitarra.  
Juvia entraría al campus de recursos ambientales, según ella  
que el agua es pura y hermosa.  
Levy, esta en el campus de investigación, le encanta la  
lectura y hacer historias, en fin todo lo que tenga que ver  
con la lectura y bueno, hablamos de muchos libros ya que yo  
también amo leer y escribir, solo que prefiero las estrellas.  
Los horarios era de lunes a viernes, desde las 9 am hasta las  
11 am, te dedicas a tu campus de estudio, pero a las 11:30  
empezaba el curso de los 10, donde les enseñan a nosotros,  
los conciderados más dotados a superarnos, aunque era más un  
tiempo libre, ya que la academia tiene un trato especial con  
los 10, nosotros debemos dar algo a cambio, como hacerla más  
prestigiosa, aunque para nosotros no era nada.  
Levy me llevó a conocer donde nos reuniriamos, era una  
especie de casa-edificio? Donde hay salas de juego, cocina,  
bar, cine en casa, y unas aulas con proyector. Claramente,  
los 10, teníamos otro trato.

Las clases de las 09 am empezaron y acabaron rápido así que  
corrí al campus de los 10, solo podían entrar los que  
tuvieran el carnet digital y como yo lo tenía, lo usé, entre,  
cerré la puerta, giré y paff...

Choque con un chico de chaqueta negra, sonrisa coqueta y un  
cabello rosa, muy rosa.

Fin! Ok! Me costó mucho hacer este cap... Pero que les  
pareció? Hay faltas? Creo que no y sí las hay perdón...u.u  
soy nueva en esto.. pero que tal estaba? review porfiii...  
Así sabré sí quieren más.. jaja ok.. de ley subo la  
conti...


	2. Cap 2 Cabello Dorado y sonrojo Adorable

Capítulo 2.

Cabello dorado y sonrojo adorable

P.O.V. de Natsu

Este día fue extraño, primero una chica rubia me queda viendo, después, esa misma chica rubia me pone nervioso con su mirada achocolatada, luego, YO le sonrió a una chica que es ella misma! "Cierto, se supone que soy el Gran Natsu, hijo de Igneel, el presidente de la compañía Dragneel, y yo soy su heredero, y ya que soy parte de los 10, se supone que debo comprometerme con una chica que sea del grupo de los 10, así que, esa fue la primera y última vez que me veré con ella! Shuuu, pensamientos de atracción..."

O eso fue lo que pensé...

Estaba por salir del campus, no quería ir a la reunión, sabía que nos pedirían lo mismo de siempre... Qué es lo mismo de siempre?, trataba de asimilar que mi segundo año sería igual al anterior, y mientras pensaba vi una cabellera dorada, seguida de una mirada chocolate que estaba asombrada, y al reconocerla, no pude evitar sonreír como jamás en la vida lo había hecho, ella chocó contra mí, y dios! Su sonrojo fue la cosa más inocente que pude ver en mi vida, ahí estaba... Esa chica que no salió de mi mente en todo el día! No pude evitar pensar que era realmente linda y sexy, pero lo que más amé fue su sonrisa al verme, me reconoció sonrió y se sonrojó. Sí, ya encontré a mi prometida.

Pero...

-¿Natsu? La reunión ya va a empezar...-escuche a Lissana que me llamaba, solo pensé "momento preciso".

-ya voy...- le quedé viendo a la chica de cabellos dorados... Ella estaba estática, como que pensaba la mejor forma de disculparse, estaba nerviosa, le puse nerviosa. Sonreí.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté mientas ponía mi mano en su brazo, ella solo atinó a mirar el suelo.

-emmm, s..sí y tú?- dijo como un susurro, y no desaproveche la oportunidad de agacharme y molestarla un poco, quizá bastante.

-¿qué? Disculpa no te entendí. ¿Te encuentras bien?- le dije mientras sujetaba su rostro con mi mano, y le levantaba para que me mirara.

Se sorprendió. Y su sonrojo creció al verme muy cerca de ella, preocupado, pero su expresión cambió cuando notó picardía en mi mirada.

-oye, ¿quieres soltarme?- me dijo sería, como que molesta. Me sorprendí.

"será más difícil de lo que pensé" me dije a mi mismo.

-Lo siento, solo quería saber cómo estabas.

-sí claro, estoy bien gracias.-su actitud fue un giro enorme, ahí me di cuenta que fue mala la estrategia.

-que bien, parecía que estabas un poco perdida...- le dije a propósito.

-No, quizá te lo imaginaste- me dijo con una actitud seca. Y no pude reprimirme.

-Oh! Entonces me imaginé el sonrojo más encantador e inocente que jamás haya visto- le dije con una sonrisa triunfadora, ella solo logró sonrojarse más.

-¡¿Q..Que estás diciendo?!, yo no me he sonrojado- dijo mientras apartaba la vista.

-¿en serio? Y ¿porque no me miras?-dije mientras me acercaba a ella, acorándola entre la puerta de entrada y mi cuerpo.

-de..deja de molestar... Ni siquiera me conoces...-me dijo mientras retrocedía y se agachaba un poco, yo estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella.

-sí te conozco, me encanta tu sonrojo...-¿le dije con dulzura? No me reconocía a mí mismo, pero ella me pone así, no puedo evitarlo.

-pe..pero, qui..quien te has creído?- podía ver que moría de vergüenza, la tenía y la quería para mí, pero era muy pronto así que cambie mi táctica.

-¡ oh cierto!- dije mientras me alejaba y agregue- me llamo Natsu y soy parte de los 10, tengo 18 años y estoy en el campus de ingeniería mecánica. Un gusto.- le dije con una sonrisa amigable, no quería asustarla.

Me miro sorprendida.

-emm, soy Lucy, también tengo 18 y creo que soy parte de ti...-se quedó pensando, yo le mire, y le mire, y reaccionó-quiero decir.. no de ti.. o sea.. de los 10..yo no podría ser parte de ti.. o sea..no es que no me gustaria.. digo.. me voy! ADIOS!- dijo todo eso tan rápido, fue muy gracioso y a la vez muy tierno, no podía dejarla escapar. No cuando pasó lo que pasó. Así q le sujete de su brazo y la halé hacia mí, y con el otro brazo le abrasé por la cintura...

-Así que eres parte de mí, ¿no?- dije lo más tranquilo que pude, la situación era simplemente divertida.

P.O.V. de Lucy

¿Pero qué carajos había pasado?, ¡Dios! Primero le dije que soy parte de él, y luego le digo que no es que no quiera solo que me equivoqué, y nooo, siento su mirada en mi cabello.

Después de su frase, no supe que hacer, sentía como la sangre me subió a los cachetes y justo cuando ya pensé en que responderle escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotros.

-Emmm, Natsu siento mucho quitarte tiempo con tu pertenencia, pero me prestas a Lucy un momento?- era una chica de unos 20 años, alta, fuerte y decidida, y con un cabello un tanto peculiar. Escarlata.

Pegué un brinco, me asustó su voz, y trate de separarme de Natsu pero...

-Hola Erza, ¿como estas?- le dijo con una sonrisa, y algo ardió dentro de mí. -y lo siento, no quiero que te la lleves- dijo eso como sí aún niño le quitaran su helado, me sonroje y agache la cabeza, él dijo eso y me abrazó más fuerte, pero...¿porque me ponía así por chico que acababa de conocer?

-Déjate de niñerías, o te quieres perder de la ... - no sé qué dijo, supongo que movió sus labios porque no agregó nada más y Natsu me soltó. Me sentí decepcionada.

-Ohhh! hubieras empezado por eso. Bien, te la encargo, pero cuídala de TODOS, ¿ok?- no dije nada. Solo pensaba que porqué el actuaba así conmigo. Era raro.

Erza solo se rió.

-Así que tú eres Lucy ¿verdad?- me dijo con cierto aire maternal.

-Si.- dije algo nervioso.

-Mucho gusto, soy Erza Scarlet, tengo 20 años pero igual soy parte de los 10 aunque ahora tú tomarás mi lugar- dijo con una sonrisa y me miro con cierta melancolía, podía ver que le dolía dejar su puesto pero que estaba tranquila.

-Un gusto, yo tengo ¡18 años! Por favor, cuida de mi- le dije con una sonrisa y ella me devolvió la misma.

-Bien. Es hora de empezar, bye Natsu- dijo eso y me arrastró a quien sabe dónde, yo me quedé con la palabra en la boca y le quedé viendo a Natsu y vi como él muy descaradamente me hizo el gesto de llámame y me desconcertó, o sea no le conozco no tengo su número y me pide que le llame? bueno vi a Erza entusiasmada mientras me arrastraba.

Llegamos a una habitación oscura, Erza me lanzó literalmente y me dijo que escogiera entre unos 3 trajes, algo...mejor dicho muuuy inapropiados, imposibles de describir, me dejó ahí.

Escuche que cerraron con llave, mientras unas palabras de Erza me atormentaron..

"Sales con un traje o desnuda, tú eliges.."

Y la muy estúpida frase de Natsu que me hizo reaccionar.

"¡por mí que salga desnuda!"

Lo dijo muy entusiasmado, ¿cuándo carajos nos siguió?

Mire los trajes y pensé "¿qué hago ahora?"

Y me decidí por...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Continuara…

El próximo capítulo se llama, Novatada y sorpresas, espero que les guste este capítulo, y perdón por dejar la historia, prometo actualizar la historia hoy mismo del próximo capítulo, la verdad me olvide que deje incompleta, espero poder publicar otro capítulo hoy mismo, por favor mande reviews, gracias por todo.


	3. Cap 3 Novatada y Sorpresas

Capítulo 3.

Novatada y Sorpresas

P.O.V. de Lucy

Oh, por Dios, Erza está por venir en dos minutos y yo sigo en ropa interior, y por lo que escucho afuera sé que Natsu todavía está ahí, mi consuelo es saber que Juvia está conmigo, solo que anda emocionada.

-¡Siii…! Juvia conoció a su chico ideal, así que juvia se vestirá de la mejor forma- la verdad la emoción con lo que lo dijo, casi me asusta, yo no tenía ni idea de que ponerme así que deje la decisión en una moneda.

Ya que juvia había escogido su súper traje, solo quedaban dos opciones: cara blanco o, sello negro. Lance la moneda y escuche los gritos de Erza diciendo a Natsu que se largara, del susto se me callo la moneda, y como si el tiempo fuera eterno, la bendita moneda, no paraba de rodar, así que, mande al diablo a la moneda, y me puse el blanco, el tiempo se había acabado y Erza entro.

Erza nos miró, sonrió, acento la cabeza un par de veces, pero la sonrisa en su rostro me asusto, no era una sonrisa…, mala por decirlo así, sino más bien, una sonrisa de burla total, o más bien dicho, algo que decía que tendría mucha diversión en un futuro.

Me quede pasmada cuando vi a un chico de cabellos negros saludar a Erza, lo graciosos fue que me vio, y me reconoció, y me ignoro, pero cuando vio a Juvia, no sé si se puso pálido de la sorpresa o fue por horror, al parecer el conocía a Juvia, solo que Juvia no lo vio, estaba de espaldas admirando sus zapatos.

10 minutos después estábamos detrás de una cortina solo Juvia, Erza y yo, después una chica albina de cabello largo con cerquillo recogido, nos saludó.

-Ara, Ara, así que ustedes son Juvia y Lucy, se ven muy bien, mi nombre es Mirajane, pero todos me dicen Mira- Me asusto, su cara tenía una sonrisa macabra, así que solo atine a responder.

-mmm… mucho gusto- mientras terminaba de decir mi frase algo nerviosa, Juvia me interrumpió.

-Juvia quiere saber ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Su actitud que era adorable paso a ser seria, y me sorprendí, pero decidí preguntar.

-¿Por qué nos hicieron vestir así?

Erza cruzo los brazos, cerró los ojos y giro hacia un lado, Mira solo sonrió de esa manera sádica, y supe que algo muy malo estaba por venir.

POV de Natsu

¡Maldita Erza!, Porque no me deja verle, ojala pudiera verle, si tan solo Erza me hubiese hecho caso cuando le dije que tenía que entrar, hubiera aprovechado el momento, aunque no importa tarde o temprano, la tendré para mí, después de todo es mi prometida, y si no, lo será.

Estaba metido en mi mundo cuando escuche una vocecita quisquillosa detrás de mí, solo pensé, "momento preciso".

-Natsuu~ ¿Por qué andas muy perdido?- era la típica voz disque seductora que me hacía gracia.

-Lissana, deja de colgarte de mí cuello- desde pequeños ella siempre había sido así- No me pasa nada, solo ando pensativo- siempre fue algo infantil, pero divertida, solo que hoy estaba más insoportable que nunca o será que no quiero dejar de pensar en Lucy.

\- ¿Y en quien piensas tanto?- me sorprendí por la pregunta, siempre era "En QUE piensas o QUE hay en tu mente" pero hoy no, hoy fue "QUIEN".

-Ahh… ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿en quién pensaría?- soné despreocupado, porque Lissana cuando quería saber algo, quería saberlo.

-ehhh…no sé, tal vez la nova…-no alcanzo a terminar porque gracias a dios, Mirajane grito mi nombre, a avisarnos que el evento estaba por empezar. Así que, solo atine a despedirme y huir.

Estaba esperando que empezara la fusión, ya que mi novatada había sido muy salvaje, la típica, huevos y harina, siendo la presa, de la mayoría de los ex diez. Pero como cada año cambian, ¿quién sabe qué es lo que les esperaba?

Entre a la sala de eventos y vi a Gray con una maleta con harina y huevos, no quise preguntar, así que solo le quede viendo.

-¿qué hay flamita, listo para lanzar huevos?- solo lo mire divertido y le dije.

-solo son dos novatas idiota y no me digas flamita, hielitos

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste- Gray estuvo a punto de lanzarme un puñete, cuando escuchamos la voz de Mira a través del micrófono.

-buenos días compañeros, como saben este año dos del grupo de Diez nos tendremos que retirar, pero para compensarles, les hemos preparado un número especial, para dar la bienvenida, a nuestras nuevas y queridas novatas, ante ustedes, la novena del grupo de los diez: JUVIA LOXAR-

Mientras Mira decía todo esto, vimos como una chica, de cabellos azules, con un traje muy ajustado, en un corset negro, con mallas negras hasta la mitad del muslo, apenas la vi, me dije "va a tener problemas con Gajeel, y también con todo aquel que este mirando", Gray por su parte dejo caer los huevos al piso, no sé si quedo deslumbrado o asustado, después de todo Juvia lo acosaba bastante. Y volví a prestar atención cuando escuche que Mira decía:

-Una nueva heredera se nos une, y con ustedes la décima del grupo de los diez: LUCY HEARTFILIA

Solo atine a ver unas largas orejas blancas, un toples blanco tipo traje de baño que se ajustaba a su perfecta figura, y unas largas y esbeltas piernas de un lindo color caramelo, y cuando reaccione, ya estaba sobre el escenario.

Continuara

UFFF, con esto, está cumplida mi palabra, solo espero recibir un poco de reviews, díganme que les gusto, que no y que quieren, para hacer de esta historia un éxito rotundo, bueno, hasta la próxima.


End file.
